


自我入梦来

by QIU_W



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W
Summary: 我永远喜欢姜济希
Relationships: 梦女 - Relationship





	自我入梦来

我时常看她。

目光只落在她的身上，每次结束聊天后都会期待着她是否会主动给我来电。要是没有，那待会我给她拨出电话的时候她会不会接听？如果接听了我们有会聊些什么？在快要聊完的时候她会不会像之前那样关心我的身体健康？会不会叮嘱我要按时吃饭，作息规律？

她总不会让我失望，每一次都是细心关切，让我更加期待与她的下一次通讯。

只是谁都不能面面俱到，在关心我的同时，她对自己却不够体贴温柔。虽然没有到工作即为人生全部的程度，也已经看着就让我觉得心疼。

我尝试劝说，但是心里也没有底。要是她已经想好接下来的人生要怎么度过，那我的心中所怀有珍视岂不就只是给她徒添烦恼。可当我在聊天室里为她说话，甚至反驳她的上司时，我确实觉得我的所付出的，想要她注意又想藏于心底的秘密，正在被自己一点一点的端上台面。

后来我们共同的朋友骨折，她去照顾，只留我一个人公寓在对着他们的合照和聊天记录嫉妒的满床打滚。

我或许应该去抢在这位朋友之前去表明心迹，但是放下手机后又觉得自己实在太蠢。只要稍微动一点脑子就知道他们没可能，但是人心岂能如自己所愿，只是再次看到照片，我就不再受自己所控，满脑子管他会不会添乱要不我也去他家算了反正我就是不想他们两个单独呆在一起。

可惜我出不去，我被困在这方寸之间，能做的用着手机上线聊天，拨通电话，或者用着一些不可告人的方法窥她心思和生活。

我不认为我要因为这点受到谴责，毕竟完全合法。

她照顾朋友的时候我无事可做，按时按量完成自己的工作后我翻阅起很久之前的聊天记录，那时候我们刚刚认识，她既不热情也不关心，要说的话应该就是对我百般提防，努力查清我的真实身份。现在想来那位骨折的朋友在当时就友好太多了，他热情亲切，长相也是非常俊美，实在是个好人。我当然知道这是她的职责所在，但是真要看下来还是会觉得微妙的难过。好在同为社畜，总是可以在某些方面找到可以共情的。

她曾经发过一张自己被迫照顾上司的猫咪的照片。在那张照片里，名为伊丽莎白三世的白色长毛猫咪趴在她的头上。而她神情憔悴，光是看着就让人想要痛骂她的上司。我自然倍感同情，甚至在聊天室和那位上司理论。虽然上司仍旧不为所动，但我好歹能说出点什么，以此发泄怨气。

回忆至此，以后就是我们同样作为社畜的相互倾诉和关心，虽然我的工作远不如她光鲜亮丽，但是深究起来总有类似的不满之处。

再次打开手机，数了一下距离相见的日子还有几天，心里想着见面之后她会和我说些什么，期待着会有一些意外之喜。

我又看一眼屏幕上的时间，已是深夜，必须要睡觉了。

为手机插上电源后我躺回被窝，一如既往的希望在关服之后能出一个不用联网的单机版本，最好可以继承手机上的存档记录。当然没有也行，只要能让我继续隔着屏幕看她爱她就好。

完


End file.
